Pleine Lune
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Et si la pleine lune n'éveillait pas que le Loup en Scott ? et si une ballade en forêt chamboulait un monde un peu trop fixe ? OS - Yaoi soft - cadeau pour Yumika


**Disclamer**_**: Rien à moi évidemment, et je n'en tire aucun bénéfice du coup… pff XD**_**.**

**Paring**** : **_**Scott/Derek Scott/Allison Derek/Stiles et Scott/Isaac… un beau bordel quoi XD**_

**Rating**_**: T pour ce qui est suggéré, bien que ce ne soit pas détaillé.**_

**Spoiler**_**: Quelque part dans la saison 2, Scott n'est pas encore un alpha mais Derek, lui, l'es encore.**_

**Blabla de l'auteure**** : **_**mes premiers mots depuis… presque cinq mois, j'étais une princesse en perdition, retenue prisonnière d'une tour faite de papier blanc, alors soyez indulgent, je suis encore fragile, un rien et tout s'écroulera de nouveau. À ceux qui liront, merci.**_

* * *

><p>Il marchait à pas pressés dans la forêt, se retenant de courir pour le rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas ajouter une nouvelle pierre au mur déjà trop haut de sa honte en arrivant essoufflé et échevelé devant lui.<p>

De ses yeux lupins il scrutait la pénombre sylvestre, même si c'était inutile en ce soir là, le chemin étant parfaitement visible même sans ses sens surnaturels. Il leva la tête vers la voute étoilée et contempla la lune blanche et pleine qui éclairait la nuit tel un soleil spectral, noyant l'univers du jeune Loup dans ses rayons séléniens.

Il se détestait de faire ça, de se trouver là, à chaque pleine lune chercher celui qui lui donnera ce dont il avait si désespérément besoin. Humant l'air nocturne, il avançait pourtant à la recherche d'une senteur particulière. Et soudain, il la sentit. Ça frappa son odorat comme une gifle en plein museau, l'électrisant tout entier. L'odeur de l'envie, si puissante. Le parfum du désir, si intense. La lune si pâle éveillait néanmoins chez les Loups un feu qui les consumait. Paradoxe.

Son cœur accéléra légèrement, anticipant déjà ce qui allait invariablement suivre puis, sans crier gare, le visage d'Allison s'imposa à son esprit. Avec difficulté, il repoussa l'image de sa petite-amie, se persuadant, ou le tentant du moins, qu'il faisait ça pour la protéger. Il se souvenait encore amèrement de la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour une nuit de pleine lune, il se souvenait de sa perte de contrôle sur son loup. Il n'avait alors plus rien entendu, plus rien senti, que sa propre envie et son propre désir.

Il était resté sourd aux suppliques d'Allison qui lui demandait de s'arrêter, n'avait pas entendu ses sanglots ni ses vaines tentatives pour le repousser. Il n'avait reprit conscience que lorsqu'il avait senti sur sa langue le gout métallique du sang de la jeune femme en pleurs et figée sous lui. Il avait alors remarqué avec horreur ses griffes qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair pâle de ses hanches et ses crocs qui avaient entaillés légèrement la peau fine de son cou. Des blessures légères, superficielles, au final bénignes, mais qui avaient profondément horrifié le jeune homme. Encore un peu, un tout petit peu, et il allait commettre l'irréparable. Il avait presque faillit la tuer ou la transformer… voir les deux vu les étranges coutumes de sa famille.

Allison avait eu beau lui répéter qu'elle allait bien, qu'ils surmonteraient ce problème comme les autres auparavant, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois, ensemble, mais depuis, il avait refusé de la voir seule les soirs de pleine lune.

Et parce qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, il était allé voir celui qu'il pensait être le plus expérimenté pour l'aider à contourner ce problème. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il ne lui serait proposé que deux solutions et pourtant l'Alpha avait été catégorique : soit il se tenait éloigné de la tentation ces soirs là, soit il trouvait une Louve capable de supporter les assauts de son Loup. Il ne pouvait pas faire revivre à la jeune Chasseuse l'horreur qu'il lui avait déjà fait subir et la seule louve de son entourage l'était depuis encore moins longtemps que lui. Erika risquait plus de le dévorer que le contenter. L'Alpha avait soupiré devant la stupidité des adolescents de Beacon Hills.

Voilà comment il se retrouvait cette nuit encore à suivre l'odeur de la luxure pour protéger celle qu'il aimait de tout son être.

L'odeur se fit plus forte, plus présente et le jeune homme refoula loin les pensées de sa bien-aimée, sentait son Loup s'agiter en lui en réponse à ce stimuli olfactif. Soudain un bras puissant encercla sa taille et colla son dos contre un torse puissant tandis qu'une main large et légèrement calleuse se posait sur sa bouche, scellant le soupir de contentement qui allait lui échapper. Tendant l'oreille, il perçut le souffle de l'Alpha un tantinet plus rapide que d'ordinaire, les battements de son cœur un poil plus fort… et Scott frissonna d'envie.

Derek se permit un petit sourire en sentant la réaction du Béta plaqué contre lui, mais au lieu de le contenter, il pencha le visage vers son oreille, son murmure produisant un souffle qui électrisa le jeune brun qui gémit contre la main toujours plaquée contres ses lèvres avant que les paroles prononcées fassent sens dans son esprit embrumé.

Stiles ? Ici ?

Concentrant sur son odorat, Scott reconnu enfin l'odeur de son ami, une fragrance tellement familière qu'elle en devenait invisible. L'ado se tendit d'un coup, son cœur ratant un battement tandis que la culpabilité le faisait presque suffoquer. il ne fallait que Stiles le trouvent, pas comme ça. Sa bouche toujours contre l'oreille du jeune loup, Derek chuchota d'une voix encore plus basse qu'un murmure mais pourtant parfaitement audible pour les deux lycaons.

« Pourquoi tu t'affole, Scott ? Ce n'est que Stiles. Même s'il nous voit, il n'ira rien dire à Allison. Bien que je sois surpris qu'il soit arrivé à te suivre sans que tu le remarque… La lune te fait vraiment autant d'effet ? »

D'un mouvement brusque, le Béta retira la main qui le bâillonnait et répondit d'une voix basse.

« Je sais que Stiles ne dira rien à Allison, ce n'est pas de ça dont je m'inquiète. Il faut pas qu'il nous trouve, il ne faut absolument pas qu'il nous voit comme ça. »

Scott s'était tourné vers l'irascible homme que son ami avait baptisé Sourwolf, ce qui lui allait comme un gant et l'observa froncer les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

« J'y crois pas… »

Scott hésitait entre la consternation la plus totale et le désœuvrement complet devant l'Alpha qui visiblement ne comprenait pas l'angoisse de son amant des 28 jours. se pourrait-il qu'il n'est jamais rien remarqué ?

« T'as pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? T'as pas vu que Stiles te dévorait du regard dès que tu es dans les parages, qu'il s'inquiète à chaque fois pour toi alors qu'il n'a aucune raison de le faire, t'as pas vu qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi ? Es-tu aveugle, Derek Hale ? »

L'Alpha haussa haut ses sourcils broussailleux, espérant se tromper sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« T'es en train de me dire que Stiles, ce maigrichon et fragile petit humain qui ne peux pas faire trois pas sans faire tomber un truc ou lui-même, qui n'arrive pas à se la fermer ne serait-ce que deux secondes, ce Stiles là, serait… de moi ?! »

Scott aurait voulut répondre mais à ce moment là, une branche fut brisée non loin d'eux et le Béta se colla contre l'Alpha, le poussant contre l'arbre et enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son ainé comme s'il voulait disparaitre dans l'un ou dans l'autre.

Tout, pourvu qu'il ne les trouve pas. Il ne supporterait pas de décevoir à ce point son meilleur ami. Car oui, il ne pourrait qu'être profondément blessé s'il voyait celui qu'il considérait comme un frère s'envoyait en l'air avec l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Il ne pourrait qu'être blessé quand il comprendrait que Scott ne lui avait pas parlé de l'autre effet que la pleine lune avait sur les loups garous. Non, il ne supporterait pas de faire autant de peine à son meilleur ami.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, Scott entendit les bruits de pas de Stiles s'éloigner et son odeur s'estomper. L'adolescent hyperactif ne les avait pas trouvés. Le cœur battant à tout rompre à ses oreilles, il se décolla du torse de Derek avant de se passer les mains dans les cheveux en tournant en rond comme un lion en cage, affolé.

« Il… il faut qu'on le rattrape. On ne peut pas le laisser se promener tout seul dehors une nuit de pleine lune, c'est trop dangereux.

- Tu crois peut-être qu'on sera les plus aptes à ne pas lui faire du mal, Scott ? Dans l'état dans lequel on est ? À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

Scott arrêta de faire les cents pas et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

« Tu propose quoi alors ? Qu'on continue ce qu'on avait commencé comme si de rien n'était ? »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux lycans et leurs yeux flamboyaient d'une lueur qui n'était ni le rouge de l'alpha ni l'or du béta. Oui, finir ce qu'il avait commencé semblait la seule chose que la bête en eux voulait leur accorder. Du sexe brutal, fougueux… bestial. Une rencontre des corps dans un concert de grognements, gémissements, des coups de crocs et de griffes. Une violence qui aurait brisé un humain ordinaire, une violence qui ne laissait pas de place aux sentiments, ni à autre chose qui n'était pas l'assouvissement d'un besoin primaire. Pas de couche douce et moelleuse, pas d'ambiance feutré par des bougies, juste un arbre comme appui et la lune comme éclairage d'un ébat sans amour.

Ils finirent, comme à chaque fois, en sang. Des profondes lacérations dans le dos, sur le torse, sur la chair tendre des cuisses et des fesses… des blessures qui guérissaient déjà. Scott grimaça quand Derek se retira et qu'il reposa pieds à terre, son dos était à vif d'avoir frotté si fort contre l'écorce rude de l'arbre, son cou était encore douloureux de la dernière morsure que l'ainé lui avait infligé en venant en lui. Derek n'était pas dans un meilleur état, son dos ressemblait à un papier passé dans une déchiqueteuse, sur ses épaules des traces de crocs se refermaient lentement.

Pas de baiser, pas de caresses, aucuns n'avaient sa place entre eux alors ils rhabillèrent en silence, le loup apaisé lové calmement au fond d'eux. Maintenant se posait la question d'un humain sans défense se baladant la nuit dans une forêt sombre, la nuit la plus dangereuse du mois. Scott s'arrêta dans son habillage, le pantalon à moitié boutonné, sa chemise à la main.

« Tu devrais aller le chercher.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'il t'aime et que toi aussi. »

Derek resta un instant silencieux, se perdant dans la contemplation de son T-shirt comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante sur la Terre à ce moment là. Finalement, il l'enfila rapidement avant de se retourner vers le jeune brun.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas le seul Loup qui pourrait t'aider les nuits de pleine lune.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Il y en a un autre à qui ça plairait, un qui te dévore des yeux dès qu'il en a l'occasion. »

Derek s'amusa de l'air étonné et perdu du Béta. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il tapota l'épaule de Scott avant de le planter sur une dernière phrase, plongeant dans la nuit rattrapé un humain agaçant et volubile, follement attirant.

« Toi aussi, tu es aveugle, McCall. »

L'ado resta un moment immobile seul dans les bois, sa chemise pendant mollement au bout de ses bras ballants. De qui donc parlait le plus jeune des Hale ? Soudain, ses sourcils se haussèrent tandis que son visage affichait un étonnement au-delà des mots.

« Isaac ? »

À chaque problème il y avait une solution. Il allait pouvoir continuer à apaiser son Loup avec une personne qui ne risquait pas d'en mourir sans avoir l'impression d'être le dernier des salauds en se tapant le futur petit-ami de son meilleur pote. Avec un sourire, il laissa la nuit reprendre ses droits et quitta le couvert des arbres le cœur plus léger, il avait hâte d'être à la prochaine lune.

Plus loin, bien plus loin, un grand brun tatoué plaquait un adolescent contre le mur de sa chambre, ayant trouvé le parfait moyen de le faire taire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, voilà… <strong>_

_**Bon, ce texte n'est passé par ma béta d'amour, alors s'il y a des fautes, merci de me le signaler par MP, dans une review je trouve ça moyen sympa.**_

_***.*.***_

_**Sinon, un grand merci à Yumika Plume 3 car sans nos discussion sur FB, ce texte n'aurait jamais vu le jour. milles bisous.  
><strong>_


End file.
